Andronico Mafia Family
About Founded in 2009 by Marco Andronico, the Andronico Mafia Family is one of, if not, the oldest continuously operating Mafia Family in YoWorld. Unlike other Mafia families, the leadership of the Andronico Family has remained dedicated and stable throughout its history. As a sign of the family's heritage, new Andronico Family leaders are presented with a YoVille 1st generation Mafia Fedora at their promotion ceremony. (July 2017) The family is an INVITATION ONLY, non-dues paying, organization that prizes creative thought, teamwork, and innovative design. With a current active membership of 23 (c. July 2017) the organizations holdings include 300+ pieces of developed YoWorld real estate, all connected via doorways, portals, passageways, roads, elevators, buses, subway, taxi, telephones, and cruise line. (July 2017) Guests, friends, and other Mafia family members are WELCOME to explore the Andronico Resort , Boardwalk , Beach , Ski Slopes , Warehouse 13, Cruise Ship , and other attractions at their leisure. But, access is available only through single portals provided by the individual members. Due to the organizations exclusivity, visitors are not permitted to randomly bounce from one piece of real estate to another at their own free will. The Andronico Family creations are an adventure, to be discovered and explored, house by house, room by room. Prepare yourself, this detailed and intricate adventure cannot be completed in a day, nor in a week. Maybe, over the course of a month. (July 2017) Shying away from traditional Mafia Family drama, the Andronico Family has few, if any, YoWorld enemies. But, over the years the family has had numerous confrontations with the Social Media Overload and suffered casualties. Always open to new business ideas and partnership, family leadership only discusses/conducts family business within YoWorld. (July 2017) Family Motto: "What happens in YoWorld, stays in YoWorld." (July 2017) The organization is currently searching for talented YoWorld designers interested in entering into a partnership to display their shops restaurants, and/or dance halls on the Andronico Cruise Line. (July 2017) Organization *'Don' **Marco Andronico ***Alfred Wayne - Butler *'Underboss' **''(vacant)'' ***'Former Underboss **#Anita Baker **#Bleu Hebert *'''Consigiere **Anita Baker - Attorney **Ricky Andronico - Accountant *'Caporegime' (Security) **Steven Norkitas - Don Bodyguard **Mike Andronico - Resort Security ***Albert Sunyich - Resort Security *'Caporegime' (Resort) **Becky Monarco - Resort Hostess ***Jennifer Gowell - Housekeeping ***Keith Rohlman - Maintenance ***Joe Paire - Resort Gardiner ***Manuel Piscina - Pool Services ***Sarah Fumble - Telephone Service *'Caporegime' (Business) **Georgetta Heminger - Bank Manager **Tony Demoss - Event Sales **Tina Deirdre - Restaurant Management **Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. - Veterinarian **Billy Davine - Head Chef **Bob Post - Mail Services **Erasmo Boven - Undertaker *'Caporegime' (Transportation) **Shaun Gronberg - Subway Operations **Walter Grone - Bus Services **Colton Hodell - Taxi Services / Car Sales *'Business Partners' **BabyJWeezyWBG **Ms Rita Hicks **Kelly Carnes **Fiona Bilieri (former) * Former Members ** Bleu Hebert ** Nathan Langille (July 2017) History 'Early Years (YoVille)' Originally a member of the Calacino Mafia Family, Marco served as a loyal Associate and then Soldier. But, over time, he became frustrated with the constant family bickering and drama, as well as leaderships unwillingness to consider new ideas. Taking advantage of family confusion caused by Don Frank's inactivity, Marco left the Calacino Family to form his own family. (July 2018) Knowing that revenue was key to the new family's success, Don Marco brought in three girls to run Andronico YoLotto, a precursor to the current YoWorld YoLotto game. Known as YoLotto girls - Anita Baker, Kayla Morgan, and Becky Monarco - added YoLotto players as Buddies, accepted their YoLotto money, and took their weekly YoLotto numbers (four) through Secret Chat. Each Friday the weekly YoLotto numbers were generated via dice roll and posted on a Whiteboard on the YoLotto room wall. The winner(s) where notified thru Buddy List message and offered an opportunity to join the family. As a business, YoLotto generated a modest income for the young Andronico Mafia Family, introduced the organization to a plethora of other YoVille players, and brought in new members, such as Bleu Hebert. But, it was an extremely labor intensive operation, requiring more time than Don Marco or the YoLotto Girls were interested in giving. (July 2017) Searching for a new family purpose, Anita suggested a resort hotel and Don Marco immediately saw the potential. The Mafia Don Mansion became the family's first real estate purchase. (July 2017) 'Resort 'Coin Run' Walkway' Promoted to Underboss, Anita became the hot spark plug in the young Andronico Family engine. Her first leadership move was to convince Kayla to become the Bar Manager and to develop the resort night club scene. Next, she gave Becky full control of the resort Front Desk and entrusted her to make each guest’s visit a unique experience. She then recruited Joe Paire as the resort Gardener, Keith Rohlman to oversee Maintenance, and Jennifer Gowell to run Housekeeping. Drawing upon her YoLotto days, her desire was to make visits to the Andronico Resort a rich memorable experience., full of staff members with different talents and unique personality. She wanted guests to returned home and tell their friends about the resort, which in turn would lead them to visit. (July 2017) Additionally, she wanted the Andronico Resort to be a Yoville destination place for daily ‘Coin Runs’. To accomplish this, she convinced each family member to purchase a Trailer , for a measly 5k coins, and connect it to the back of the Resort, using a Teleporter Door . Male trailers were place on the back right side of the Resort and females trailers on the left side. This configuration created a male staff hallway and female staff hallway, accessible from the Employees Lounge. Resort Managers have their own hallway, also access from the Employees Lounge. Anita connected her Ranch Home to the Lounge, which entered into her Visiting Lounge. From there she had access to her Underboss/Resort Managers office, her private living quarters, and to Don Marco’s office (i.e. starter apartment). (July 2017) Some have theorized that it was set up that way by Don Marco, so he could keep tabs on what Anita was up to. Not an easy task. Others have theorized that the setup was Anita’s idea, so that no one could see Don Marco without going through her first. Whomever established the layout, it was evident to everyone early on that Don Marco and Anita worked very well together and had a unique relationship. Family folklore has it, but never proven, that within Don Marco’s office is private access to a lush Red Velvet Bedroom - equipped with hot tub, a 71” cast iron double slipper clawfoot bathtub, and an array of cameras - that he had built specifically for Anita. But, that rumor may have simply developed from the fact that Don Marco is an avid Hugh Hefner fan. (July 2017) With all of the family Trailers connected to the Family’s Mafia Don Mansion the resort’s square footage increased dramatically, becoming a labyrinth of rooms for guests to explore. But, Anita was not done. The next step of her vision was to have everyone connect the outside front of their Trailer to the family member next to them, on either side. When completed, this formed a continuous walkway from the back right-side of the resort to the back left-side. This permitted guests to collect their daily ‘Gift Boxes’ and ‘Message Coins’ without have to access their Buddy List a single time. When complete and Don Marco could see Anita’s vision he was quick to add his own touch. (July 2017) Avidly involved in the Yoville community in the early days, Don Marco specifically enjoyed discovering and exploring ‘Photo Ops’ each day. He marveled at the creative ways YoVillians put the large quantity of items together necessary to form their ‘Photo Ops’. He observed though, that most Photo Ops were often extremely bulky and cluttered. That thinking changed the day he experienced his first Whiteboard ‘Photo Op’. He asked himself, “Why couldn’t Whiteboard Photo Ops be included in Anita’s Resort ‘Coin Run’ Walkway?” Returning home, he called a meeting and shared his Whiteboard epiphany with the family. Immediately, they rushed off to add a Whiteboard ‘Photo Op’ to the front of their Resort Trailer . (July 2017) Completion of Anita’s Resort Walkway solved a problem that had nagged at Don Marco since the family’s foundation – how to determine if a new recruit was a flash in the pan or a dedicated loyal player. Every Mafia family recruiter quickly learns to weed out eager recruits due abusive language, derogatory behavior, and/or begging. They learn to identify potential problem recruits and/or slackers from their social media posts or lack thereof. They learn to recognize other Mafia family spies from their social media connections and/or association with specific organization. But, even the most seasoned recruiter missing tidbits occasionally and that was what Don Marco struggling with. He had concluded that new recruited need some kind of Initiation task to complete in order to prove their worthiness. Anita’s Resort Walkway presented just that and also enabled them to demonstrate basic game proficiency. It showed the new recruits work ethic, as they earned coins to purchase their Trailer . It confirmed their willingness to follow orders, when they designed the outside of their Trailer to the Resort Manager specifications. It demonstrated their dedication to the game (i.e. family), in how quickly they complete the Initiation Task. It showed their ability to work with others, in getting their Trailer connect to two specified family member’s Trailer . Once a new recruit successfully completes the Initiation Task they are welcomed into the Andronico Family as a full fledged member. (July 2017) Unseen initially, Anita’s Resort Walkway had a small inherent flaw. Because the exterior of each Trailer was decorated to match the main building (Mafia Don Mansion ), each looked the same. Iit was difficulty for resort guests to distinguish one Trailer from the next. The only way guests knew they were progressing along the Resort Walkway was the fact that they were greeted by a different staff member each time they stepped out of a Teleporter Door . It was quiet inconspicuous Poolboy Manuel Piscina who identified and suggested a fix to the visual flaw. (July 2017) How Manuel became a member of Andronico Mafia Family is not clearly known. As Anita tells it, “he just showed up at the resort one day. He was quiet, didn’t say much, and was willing to help out with anything. One morning, after he had been around for about six months, he came up to me and said, ‘Miss Boss’. That is what he always called me. ‘I have Trailer,’ in his broken English. At first, I didn’t know what he was talking about. Seeing my confusion, he added, ‘Miss Boss, por favor follow me,’ and bounced out. So, I followed him and low and behold I bounced right into a fully completed Resort Family Trailer , minus the Teleporter Doors . Seeing my surprised, he beamed, ‘Miss Boss, this mine.’ Then he asked, ‘may I add to Walkway?’ He had been so helpful, for so long, that I couldn’t say no. So, I sent a message to Tony and Bob explaining that Manuel was coming over to see them about adding his Trailer between theirs. (July 2017) Then, about two weeks later, Manuel approaches me again. ‘Miss Boss, I have trouble finding mi casa. All the Trailers look like mine. I go into other familia casas by accidente.’ That is not good, I replied. But before I could say anything else, he added, ‘but I fix. Okay?’ I had no idea what he was talking about, so I agreed with him. He gave me his big trademark smile and rushed off. A couple of days later he found me again and asked that I come to his Trailer with him. When I stepped out of the Teleporter Door to his Trailer I almost fell over in surprise. He had transformed the grassy area in front into a Penguin Fountain Pond. Excitedly he exclamed, ‘now I find mi casa. You like, Miss Boss?’ I did. I seriously did. And, I knew that if we did this to all the Walkway Trailers it would bring more guests to the Resort. From that day on, everyone treated Manuel as Family.” (July 2017) New Content Andronico Resort Elk Rescue (July 2017).jpg|Elk Rescue - Bodyguard Steven Nockaitas (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Power Station (July 2017).jpg|Power Station - Maintenanceman Keith Rollman (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway (Winter 2017).jpg|Andronico Winery - Gardener Joe Paire (Winter 2016) Penguin Fountain (July 2017).jpg|Penguin Pond - Pool Manager Manuel Piscina (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Elephant Compound (Winter 2016).jpg|Elephant Compound - Postmaster Bob Post (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22663553|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Elephant Compound (Winter 2016) Andronico Resort Chicken Farm (Christmas 2016).jpg|Chicken Farm - Chef Billy Davine (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22668472|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Chicken Farm Andronico Resort Walkway Gorilla Habitat.jpg|Gorilla Habitat - Henchmen Albert Sunyich (July 2017)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h24284529|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Gorilla Habitat - Henchmen Albert Sunyich (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway West Wing Entrance (July 2017).jpg|West Wing Employee Entrance (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Veterinarian Clinic (July 2017).jpg|Veterinarian Clinic - Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. (July 2017)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22672160|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Veterinarian Clinic - Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. (July 2017) Security Office (May 2016).png|Resort Security Office - Sheriff Mike Andronico (May 2016) Andronico Resort Walkway Mausoleum (July 2017).jpg|Mausolum - Undertaker Erasmo Boven (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway East Wing Entrance (July 2017).jpg|Resort East Wing Employee Entrance - Maintenanceman Keith Rollman (July 2017) Andronico Resort Butterfly Habitat (July 2017).jpg|Butterfly Habitat - Bank Manager Georgetta Heminger (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Polar Bear World (Winter 2016).jpg|Polar Bear World - Waitress Tina Deirdre (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22650960|linktext=Polar Bear World - Waitress Tina Deirdre (Winter 2016) Jenni's Resort Pathway (July 2017).jpg|Reindeer Crossing - Maid Jenni Gowell (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Jungle Bar (July 2017).jpg|Jungle Bar - Bar Manager Kayla Morgan (July 2017) One by one the family began to personalize the grass in front of their Resort Trailer. Avid hunter Steven Norkaits, Don's Bodyguard, created an Elk Rescue Preserve because Animated Elk could no longer be crafted in the Factory. Maintenanceman Keith Rollman asked the Family for widgets so he could craft Windmills in the Factory to create a Resort Power Plant. Gardener Joe Paire planted the first vines for the Andronico Winery. Manuel had his Penguin Fountain Pond. A life-long Circus lover, Postmaster Bob Post created an Elephant Compound for retired circus elephants. Chef Billy Davine created a Chicken Farm , so resort guests would be served the freshest possible eggs. Albert, one of the two Henchmen that Don Marco brought over with him from the Calacino Family, created a Gorilla Habitat . Maid Jenni improved employee parking in front of the West Wing Entrance Trailer . Capo Mike Andronico, Don's son, turned his Trailer into the Resort Security Office and placed in at the Resort Walkway apex. Maintenanceman Keith Rollman added parking to the East Wing Employee Entrance. Bank Manager Georgetta Heminger put together a Buterfly Hamitat. Waitress Tina Deirdre created Polar Bear World . Maid Jenni Gowell found a safe place, in her front yard, for the YoVille Reindeer to romp. And, Bar Manager Kayla opened the 'Jungle Bar', the Resort's first outdoor bar. (July 2017) Loving the creativity the Family was showing enhancing the Resort Walkway, Don Marco became concerned by the number of animals the Family was now responsible for. So, he brought in Dr. Randy Cambareri Esp. Dr. Randy came with the reputation of being an superb Veterinarian, excellent man, but a little bit on the eccentric side. Not one to daddle, Dr. Randy immediately opened his new Veterinarian Clinic in a Trailer on the Andronico Walkway, close to his clients, and established a farm for the Andronico Family mascot - Horse. Other YoWorld Mafia Families *Colombo Crime Family *Corleone Mafia Family Andronico Mafia Family Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:Types of YoVille Players Category:Types of YoWorld Players Category:YoWorld Groups Category:YoVille History Category:YoWorld History